Lost in the Dread
by Hidden Shipper of Secrets
Summary: Stiles is upset something bad happens. They solve the problem, Scott's pack i mean but mostly Lydia and Derek. Stiles goes around happy again when something else strikes up wrong...read to find out: (Sterek, Stydia)
1. Chapter 1

Dread Doctors

~Stiles POV~

"What have I done...I-I killed HIM!" a sob escapes my lips and I slam my head on the steering wheel of my jeep. I have to call the police...I cant! what would people think! The Sheriffs son...a-a murderer. Finally I pull out my phone and dial Derek's number. On the third ring I hear the deep familiar voice that I've always loved, "Stiles? Is everything alright?." My mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out except another sob, "STILES!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I cant stop crying, "D-Derek...I'm so sorry I didnt mean to...Dont tell anybody." I pull the phone from my ear and push the end button just as he yells my name. My phone rings and without looking at the caller ID I slide the end button already knowing who it is just by the ringtone I set "Hungry like the wolf". After Derek calling me 12 more times it finally stops and I start my jeep pulling out of the school parking lot. I'm speeding down the road next to the forest going way past the limit when the ringtone blares from inside my pocket, groaning I take my phone out and answer it, "Hello?" I hear a sigh of relief from Derek's end of the phone, "Stiles! Tell me whats going on right now! Are you alright?" I concentrate on the road speeding a little more, "No...Derek he's dead...He's dead and...and I'm scared and I cant breathe!" Unsteady breaths escape my lips and I start to cry once more, "Stiles it's okay tell me who's dead?", "Donavan! Donavans dead!", "What, who's Donavan?" I take a shakey breath, "My fathers old partners son! He's dead and it's MY fault Derek! I'm sorry I didnt mean t-" I hear a horn honk and I look to the road only to see a huge semi truck coming right at me then realizing I had drifted to the other side of the road. I drop my phone and jerk the wheel to the side but the semi still hits my jeep causing it to fly into the air. The world looks like it's in slow motion as I see the semi stop so fast that it flips over and catches fire. The world speeds up when the jeep hits the ground barrel rolling and stopping upside down. I try to get out but I'm pinned between the seat and the steering wheel. Groggily i reach for my phone hoping Derek was still on the line, "Derek?" my voice cracks and I wince in pain, "Stiles! What happened?!" I cough having blood spill from my lips, "I got hit by a semi...I cant move I'm stuck-" I cough up more blood and groan when i realize theres blood seeping from cuts on my body encluding my...my broken arm, "Oh my god, Derek my arms broken and...and the bone is just sticking out Oh God! I think I'm gonna pass out.", "Hold on Stiles hold on for 5 minutes I'm coming!" I nod forgetting he cant see me, "Ok." I drop my phone and shift a bit screaming in pain when my broken arm touches the seat, "Please hurry Derek...Please." I know he's no longer on the phone but a guy can still ask. What seems like hours is only 10 minutes when I'm carefully pulled from my jeep, looking up I see Derek looking down at me, "Your late." I smile weakly, "Yea it takes a while running all the way from Mexico your lucky I got here sooner than 10 minutes. I'm going to take you to the hospital alright?" all I can do is nod. The world shifts and I scream in pain, "It hurts!", "Shh I know just hold on." I nod once more then my world goes black.

(This will stay Dereks POV for a while)

~Derek's POV~

I Ran all the way to the hospital bursting through the doors, "HELP!" I look down at Stiles then back up to the nurses and dsoctors staring at me, "He's been in a wreck." Nurse MCcall runs over to me bringing a hospital bed. I place him gently on the bed and he opens his eyes looking up at me, out of all the things he just smiles. He freaking SMILES while he's lying in a hospital covered in BLOOD!...but all I can do is smile back, "Your gonna be okay...Stiles." Stiles hand raises and touches my cheek, "Thank you." he pulls his hand away and frowns, "Oops...I got blood on your face." I look down and he laughs, "Okay all over you sorry.", "It's fine Stiles." Only then do I realize we were running down the hall to an opperation room. Melissa stops me from running into the room with them and I whin watching him go, "Sorry Derek you have to stay here maybe call the Sheriff and Scott." I nod and walk to the waiting room dialing the Sheriff's number, "Hello?" I sigh, "Sheriff Stilinski, it's Derek...Stiles has been in an accident and were are at the hospital Melissa told me to call.", "What!? IS HE OKAY?", "I dont know he just got taken into the opperating room." I hear the sheriff sigh, "Okay I'll be right there." I hang up and call Scott. Scott doesnt answer the first few times but just as I'm about to hang up the last time he answers, "Derek? Whats up did you find her?" I then remember I had just abandoned a mission, "No but I'm back in Beacon Hills-." Scott cuts me off mid-sentence, "If you didnt find her why are you back?" I growl, "Well if you would let me finish talking...okay you need to get to the hospital right now. Stiles was in an accident." It's silent for a second, "I'm coming." He hangs up and I sit down.

...

I wake up to something hitting my lap and arms around my neck. I open my eyes to see Isaac sitting on my lap head burried in my chest and Scott looking down at us in what looks like worry/jelousy, "I havent heard about him yet so just sit down." Scott nods and sits. While I hug Isaac. Issac's shoulders start to shake, "Issac whats wrong?" , "What if he doent get better? what will happen to him?" I pause I hadnt even thought of that, "Well if it comes to that...We'll turn him." I look to Scott, "If it comes to that yes we will." I turn away and nod just as Melissa comes through the door and Scott jumps up, "MOM! How is he, is he going to be okay?" Melissa look close to tears, "No, He's fractured most of his ribs and punctured a lung...If your going to do something it better be within the next hour or so." I look at Scott and he nods. We follow Melissa to the room Stiles is currently occupying. "Stiles isnt awake so you should try to be quiet." We quietly walk into the room, "Ok Scott you ready?" Scott stops and glances at Stiles before looking to the floor, "Yeah." Scott walks to the side of Stiles bed and lifts his shirt placing his mouth by Stiles stomach ready to bite when the slow steady beating of the heart monator machince turns into one long beep. We all freeze.

...

"Whats happening?!" Scott jumps back, I ignore Scott and run to Stiles side, "STILES! STILES!" He's dead no he cant be dead, "STIIIILLLLESSS! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Isaac runs out the door sobbing, "Stiles I swear to god you better wake up!" I start giving him CPR when the door flys open and Melissa runs in. She checks him and does a few things but the damned machine continues the dreadful sound. Melissa turns her tear streaked face towards me shaking her head and walking out the door closing it behind her. I'm the only one left in the room with Stiles lifeless body. I place my hand on his Cheek, "Stiles...Why did you have to let go a second to early...I...Oh Stiles!" I burst out crying, yes the Derek Hale crying over a no longer hyper active teenager but now a dead, sad, beautiful one. "You stupid idiotic freak! Why'd you leave me? I-I love you." I wipe my face and kiss his forehead,his skin already turning cold, "Good bye." I walk out the door to see Sheriff Stilinski being held back by a few doctors and nurses, "NOO! YOUR LYING HES NOT DEAD! STILES!" the Sheriff sees's me and knows his son is truely dead, "NOOOOOO! WHY DID HE HAVE TO LEAVE I'VE ALREADY LOST CLAUDIA!" Scotts sitting in the cornor crying while Isaac is wrapped in a ball rocking back and forth, "Derek?" i look at Scott, "He's dead...my bestfriends dead...he said I was his brother that night I tried killing myself...he saved me and I let him die!" Scott starts screaming in mental pain. I walk away knowing i'll break if i stay any longer. The cold crisp air doesnt even affect me when I walk out into the night. Stiles is gone...I've lost everybody I care about. I walk to my car when i hear it, "Derek?" I turn around to see Malia , Stiles now ex girlfriend, "Wheres Stiles? I can smell him on you." I stand shocked, "Malia...Dont you know? Stiles died a few minutes ago." she stops in her tracks, "What? No he isnt I just talked to him a few hours ago his jeep broke down at school so he was fixing it-" , "MALIA! He's dead...Stiles is dead." Malia falls to the ground shaking, "I cant do this...I-I...What do I do now?" I frown and sit on the ground with her, "What are you talking about?" Malia slowly raises her head towards me, "I'm going to have pups." What? Malia's pregnant? , "Are you sure?" she nods and crys again, "I'm so sorry...The Pack will help you out...including me." She looks up at me startled but smiles

...(8 1/2 Months later)

"ISAAC!" Malia yells from the living room and Isaac runs past me towards the heavely pregnant teenage girl. I roll my eyes and follow him walking in to see him with his head on her stomach, "Derek they kicked!" I cant help but smile at her, "Malia they kick everyday." Isaac sits up, "Yea but their due soon!" I look to him, "Isaac are you sure you want to act as their father?" Isaac looks to Malia then back to me, "Yes." I shrug and turn around walking to my room, closing the door and locking it behind me. I lie down on my bed, It's been almost 9 months since Stiles died. His father had started drinking and almost killed himself when I asked him if that was what stiles wanted...He hasnt had a drop of alchohal since. I would never admit this to The Pack but I miss him. I sigh, "God, I miss you Stiles...Stiles Stilinski...M_ I wish I knew your real name but all I have is an M." I drop my voice into barely a whisper more like just moving my lips, "I still love you, ya dork." I close my eyes ready to sleep, "Well calling me a dork doesnt sound like love Der Bear." I sit up quickly turning towards my window only to see none other than Stiles leaning on the wall next to the window, "St-Stiles? H-How?" I jump up and run to him forcing him into an embrace, "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Stiles tightens his arms around my waist, "It doesnt matter I'm never leaving you again." I hug tighter, "Well I will if you dont kill me first!" I let go realizing I was crushing him and he coughs but smiles, "I missed you Derek." , "I missed you to...You should probably tell the pack your...you know...alive." Stiles face brightens, "Hows Malia? Is she still threatening people?" My face pales, "Derek? Whats wrong? Is Malia ok?!" He starts for the door but I stop him, "Stiles...You should know something...She's moved on...She's with Isaac now-" He sighs, "About time the sexual tension was to much." I raise my brow, "Alright but...She's also...pregnant." His face heats, "YOUR KIDDING ME I'M DEAD A FEW MONTHS AND HE'S ALREADY KNOCKED HER UP!" I sigh grabbing his arm forcefully as he runs to the door. I throw him towards the bed to hard and he grabs my shirt for support but ends up dragging me onto the bed with him on top of my chest. We sit stareing at each other for a minute before Stiles slowly leans down placing his lips to mine. his lips are so soft, It's like a million suns burst behind my eyelids but it's gone just as fast as it came. "God, I've wanted to do that for years." I smile looking into his eyes, "How are you alive?" He smirks at me, "Maybe I'll tell you in the future...but right now we need to explain to the pack that I AM alive." Stiles gets up, "Now I have a feeling you want to tell me something." I stand up and grab him in another embrace, " Malia's pregnant but with your children." Stiles freezes but then laughs, "Weird you got a sense of humor." I stand there looking at him and his face pales, "OH my god...your serious I'm gonna be a father with a girl that I'm not even with anymore!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Tw or any of the characters just this story and Malia's baby.**

 _ **Warning! If you are sensative to suicidal thoughts or actions Please skip ahead to the next chapter. BTW Rated M mostly because Of thoughts of suicide and Gayness( not judging, as u can tell I love all!) and some sexual contents.**_

 **Chapter 2** (Still to post)

I sigh taking his hand in mine, "Just stay calm and we'll go talk to them." I look up to see Stiles smirking at me, "What? I dont like that face, Why are you making that face?" Stiles points at me with his index finger waving it bewtween the two of us, "Are we a thing now? Cause I really want to just try making out for a second, If you think about its actually pretty hot." I stare in shock at him before letting go of his hand, "Oh my god you are so peculiar." Stiles laughs loudly and I shush him, "Stiles their going to hear you now shut up!" He doubles over gasping for a breath, "Oh-My-god your-using-big -words!" I roll my eyes and glare at him, Just then theres a knock on the door and Stiles goes silent, "Derek? You in there?" I shove Stiles into the closet and open my bedroom door to see Erica, "Obviously, What do you want?" Erica looks down at my harsh words,I sigh, "Ok I'm sorry...Whats wong?" She looks up smiling slightly, "I was just wondering if you were alright." My eyes flicker towards my closet to see the door move slightly, silently urging stiles to stay still, "Yea just peachy." Erica nods and starts to turn away when she stops and shoves her way into my room, "Hey! What are you doing Erica?" She's whirling around the middle of my room,she stops and looks at me her expression sad, "I smell him in here...Do you have something of his?" I pause glancing at the closet again before walking over to my bed and moving my pillow grabbing a hoodie from underneath it, I hand it to Erica and she hurridly presses it to her face taking a deep sniff. Erica looks at me, "Can I take it?" I hesitate before nodding and then she leaves with Stiles hoodie, "Ok, Lets go Stilinski." Stiles walks out of the closet, "You stole my hoodie? DUDE!" I lean over and kiss his lips, "Shut up and lets go down stairs. I'll go down first and I'll yell up at you when to come down." I walk out of the room going down stairs.

...

"Hey, guys I need to show you something." I walk into the living room to see Malia with her feet proped up on Isaac's legs, Erica snuggling Stiles' jacket and Boyd is eating Doritos while watching twilight and shaking his head with a bemused expresion, "Guys?" Isaac looks up this time and smiles, "Yessss?" altough on the outside he's smiling I could tell he was sad on the inside, "You guys will like this." I smirk and turn towards the stairs, "ALRIGHT YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" Erica sits up, "Is Scott back?" I shake my head and shush her. Then he comes around the cornor and stops standing staring at them. Boyd looks away from the T.V and a Dorito falls from his mouth, Isaac and Malia just sit there in shock, and Erica stands slowly and drops the hoodie, "Stiles?" He nods slightly, "Hey guys...Whats up?" Erica squeals and runs at him hugging him tightly, "STILES! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She starts sobbing still not letting him go, "Shh, It's ok I'm not going anywhere...I promise." Erica pulls back and smiles at him before stepping away. Stiles turns towards Malia, "Malia...I'm happy for you guys." He smiles and walks over helping her up the hugging her with her stomach pressing against him tightly, "Stiles, I'm glad your ok with Isaac and I." he nods and fist bumps Boys, "Hey, Dude." Boyd sits there smiling. Then Stiles walks over to Isaac who is now standing, "Isaac...hows it goin?" Instead of answering, Isaac pulls Stiles into a hug and drags in onto the couch sitting on his laps snuggling his chest, "Your still doing that?" He laughs and I growl without thinking. Erica looks at me surprised, "Derek? Are you jealous?" I shake my head no and she laughs, "Oh my god you are!" I growl at her flashing my eyes but she continues to laugh. Stiles makes Isaac get up so he can get up, then he walks over to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, I flash my eyes at him to but he's not intimidated and the next thing I know my lips are pressed to his and he's in the chair under me. Somebody yelps behind me and I realize what I just did, quickly I pull away, turning towards the others I see them in even more shocked, except Erica whos smiling, "FINALLY!" Stiles stands up blushing.

... (Stiles POV)

"Hey, Derek I'll be back I'm gonna go see Scott." I walk towards the door when he grabs my arm, "You cant." I turn to him confused, "Why not?" Derek stays silent for a minute before sighing, "Stiles...Scott left, after you died he left and we havent seen him since." _No, It's not true It cant be. Scotts gotta be here!"_ Looking at Derek i put out my hand, "Give me your phone." Derek looks like he's gonna object but then he hands me the phone and I dial Scotts number. It rings 5 times before he finally answers, " _Derek, I told you I'm never coming back get over it now goodbye!",_ "WAIT SCOTT!" theres no answer and I think he's already hung up when he talks again, " _Who is this?"_ I smile, "Scott, It's me Stiles." more silence, " _Whatever sick joke you people are playing it's not funny!"_ , "NO! SCOTTY IT'S REALLY ME! Please come home I'll explain everything please Scotty just come home." I practically beg into the phone. I hear a sigh from the other end, " _I swear if this is a joke...I'll kill you."_ He hangs up and I smile up at Derek, "Scotty's coming home." I hand him his phone back then my smile falters, "How am I going to tell my dad?" Derek's facial expression changes and everybody goes silent and still.

...

(Stiles POV)

"What? Whats wrong guys?" Derek looks away glancing around for a minute or so before finally landing on me, "I dont think It's a good idea to go back with him...After you died he started drinking again but I got him to stop." I smile, "So thats a good thing though right?" He shakes his head and I frown, "Whats wrong then?" Derek glances to Isaac then back to me, "He lives with Scotts mom now...Their married and happy, I just dont think it would be a good idea to go without Scott." I nod understandingly then freeze. "Stiles? Your creeping me out why are you smiling like that?" I look up, "That means Scotty's my step-brother now...YEAH!" I jump in the air dancing in circles. Derek laughs, "Yea and your about to have a sister." I stop in mid jump and end up falling on my face, "Ow...Wait what?! SISTER?" Erica helps me up, "Yep Melissa's gone and got herself pregnant." Malia smiles rubbing her bulging stomach smiling, "What how?!" Isaac laughs standing next to me while slapping my shoulder, "Stiles, I'm pretty sure you took health class." I blush and slap Isaac hard, Isaac flies a few feet away and lands with a giant thud, "OW WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Isaac stands face red with rage before he realizes I was the one to hit him then he just looks at me in shock just as the others are doing, "What just happened?" I turn to face Derek when the door is thrown open and Scott stands in the doorway glaring at me, "SCOTT!" I run towards him but just as I reach him I'm thrown against the wall, "Tell me something only the real Stiles would know!" I scrutinize my mind for something, "When we were 15 before you got turned and met...her...You and I would experiment with each other." Scott's face turns red before smiling and pulling me into a hug, "How are you alive!?" I pull away looking him in the eye and wipeing a tear away, "It's a long story...all that matters is that I'm back and I'm never leaving."

...

(Scott's POV)

"Come on stiles lets go home." I take Stiles' arm, we start walking toward the door when Stiles' arm is yanked away from me, I turn around to see Stiles behind Derek, "Move Derek he has to go home and explain all this to his dad." Derek's eyes glow a bright red, "Your an alpha again...Doesnt matter he still has to go see his dad." Derek growls, "No, he stays here tonight, in the morning we can take him over there and then Stiles can explain just how exactly he's alive." I'm about to object when Isaac interupts, "SHH!...do you hear that? Somebody's coming but I cant catch a sent." I sniff the air and smell nothing but I do hear the footsteps, "I hear it." Everybody freezes and the sounds stop we wait a minute, *THUD THUD THUD* Stiles jumps at the knocking. Derek slowly walks toward the door and quickly opens the door about to grab the trespasser. he relaxes but I cant see who's at the door for it's only opened a crack. He sighs then swings the door all the way open revealing none other than Lydia smiling, "STILES!" Lydia runs into the house pushing Derek out of the way jumping into Stiles arms, "I cant believe it worked!" I glance at Derek seeing the same confused expresion on his face thats on mine, "Um, Lydia what worked?" She whips around to face me, giving me a hug, "Your back, and to answer your question...I brought Stiles back to life just like I did with Peter." She perses her lips, "well except I didnt use anybody else like I did with Peter, You see I made a wolfbane mix of well Wolfbane and a rare powder and I put those in with a special syrum I created. I kinda dug up Stiles body and poured Mountain ash around his grave and poured the Wolfsbane mix into his mouth, which by the way was discusting cause he was all rotten and stuff...Sorry to much info, anyways after that I left, an hour later I came to check and he was gone so I came here, and what do you know he's here." Lydia stands there smiling, "Ooookkk...Well thats an interesting story." Lydia ignors me walking over to Malia placing her hands on her abdomin, "Do you know the genders?" I glance to Malia and for the first time seeing her bulging stomach, "How the hell did I not notice your pregnant?" She glares at me snaraling slightly then she turns back to Lydia, "Wait did you say genders? with an S?" Lydia looks confused, "Yea twins."

...

(


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own or take credit for TW just this story and Malia's and Melissa's babies!**

 _ **Warning! If you are sensative to suicidal thoughts or actions Please skip ahead to the next chapter. BTW Rated M mostly because Of thoughts of suicide and Gayness( not judging, as u can tell I love all!) and some sexual contents.**_

 **Chapter 3** (Still to post)

... (Stiles POV)

"Oh my god!" Everybody turns to stare at me. Derek looks worried,

"What is it Stiles?" Glancing toward Derek then to Lydia,

"Am I the only one who finds it weird and discusting that Lydia MARTIN dug up my dead body and poured gunk in my mouth?" Scott does nothing but laugh turning back to Malia,

"Anyways who's the father?" Malia glances to Isaac scared, which makes Scott stiffen,

"Isaac?" I look at Scott seeing nothing but heartbreak in his eyes. Isaac looks at me then back to Scott with tears in his eyes. I can't let Scott feel like this so I do the only thing I can think of,

"No, Scotty. Their mine." I walk to Malia placing a hanf on her bulging stomach. relief fills Scotts eyes,

"Stiles, I thought I told you to use condoms!" I blush, but Scott continues,

"I know your smarter than that so If you really are the father prove it." I look to Derek then Isaac then back to Scott,

"Um." Malia sighs,

"Just shut up, Stiles." Malia drags me forward and kisses me right on the lips. There's an angery growl and I'm suddenly yanked from Malia, wrapped in Derek's arms with his eyes glowing a fierce red,

"Um, Derek mind letting go of me?" He growls at Malia,

"MINE." Erica laughs I look at Derek from were I'm at having to tilt my head up,

"Derek." He looks down at me. His eyes go back to their normal color and he leans in to kiss me on the lips. As soon as our lips meet there's a clicking sound. I pull away to see Erica holding her phone. She waves the picture at us smirking,

"Faaaaacebook!"

...

(2 weeks later)(Stiles POV)

Malia walks into the kitchen saying something about cheese. Everyhting went fine with Stiles dad except he freaked out a bit, but now he's fine since I told his how I AM alive.

The pack still doesnt now why I'm suddenly as strong or fast as them, yet I'm not a werewolf so who knows maybe it's a side affect of the potion Lydia made.

I look at Scott smiling, He and Isaac havent left each others sight since he came back home. A loud gasp fills the house and everybody jumps up running to the kitchen,

"Their coming!" Isaac yelps grabbing a bag, while Derek grabs the car keys. We all pile inside the car heading to Deaton's. Scott helps Isaac and I get Malia out of the car. We head inside,

"Deaton!" He comes in the room turning the sign on the door to closed. He lets me in the room with Malia and Isaac since I am technically the father.

(5 hours later)(Stiles POV)

I walk out into the waiting room holding a small bundle in my arms smiling like an idiot,

"Guys." Everybody jumps up to crowd around to see the little baby girl,

"Meet one of the newest members of the pack...They named her Luna Mist." I look up at the pack,

"Who's last name did the pick?" I smile at Scott,

"Well, since Isaac isnt the real father they felt they couldnt use his name and since I wont be known as the father their not taking mine...Malia felt since she was adopted and Tate's not her real name she would go with her real last name." Derek smiles at the baby,

"Hale." I nod,

"Follow me." They follow me into the room. I walk to Malia placing Luna in her arms,

"So, you've met Luna Mist." Malia smiles glancing at her babies all lying around her. She points to one with with a blue blanket,

"That's Dylan Thomas." She points to one in a green blanket,

"That's Emily Jane Night ." Malia then points to the last one in a purple blanket looking to Scott she smiles ,

"This little girl is the smallest but she has the best name it's Allison Rose." Scott tears up smiling. Lydia smiles slightly,

"Stiles can I talk to you for a second?" I nod following her into the next room,

"What is it Lyds?" Lydia frowns,

"That potion I used to bring you back...I just found out it's temperary, you have 3 days before you die again." I feel my mouth fall open,

"Can you do anything?" Lydia nods,

"Yes, I made a permanent one but I dont want to use it on you. I want to test it on somebody already dead and I want you to come with me tonight becuase this HAS to stay a secret alright?" I nod,

"Alright meet me at the cematary at 9.

(9)(Lydia's POV)

"Stiles where are you." I look down at my phone it reads 9:10. Sighing I dial his number again,

"Lyds, Sorry I'm running late I'll be there in a sec I'm just bout to pull in." I hang up just as he pulls in. I cross my arms slowly,

"Care to explain why your late Stilinksi." Stiles shooks me an amused look,

"Oh, so we're on late name tastics now are we." I glare,

"fine, I was with the puppies." I smile at him shaking my head,

"Come on, Stiles. We have to do this today." He hops to the side of me,

"So Uh you never said who we were trying this out on." I pause for a second before continuing to walk,

"Lydia, tell me." I close my eyes tightly before stopping in front of a a grave,

"Her." Stiles looks at the name on the grave and his eyes water,

"Allison...I hope it works I miss her so much." I nod,

"Yea, me to." I hand Stiles a shovel,

"Start digging." an hour later We're 6 feet in the ground when I go to scoop some dirt and I hit her coffin. I throw my shovel and open the lid. I gasp at the sight. Her who body is decayed and starting to fall off, although her body no longer as the smell of rot her coffin still holds the lengering sent of decay. I gag,

"Stiles get in my bag and hand me the potion." I put out my hand for it, I slowly reach in and touch her chin opening her mouth,

"I hope this works." I pour a drop of the potion into her mouth,

"Ok, if this works it should take about ten minutes for her to wake up." Stiles and I sit at the other end of the grave staring at her. Nothing happens for a while and Stiles and I start ot doze off when I hear a giant gasp. I spring from my seat on the ground walking over to the coffin to see Allison sitting up hand on her abdomin,

"Allison!" She looks just how she did before she died no more rot or anything. Allison looks up surprised,

"Lydia? What happened? Why am I in a coffin?" I help her out of the grave. I pull her into a bone crushing hug,

"It works! I missed you so much I'm never leaving you again!"Allison pulls away suddenly remembering what had happened,

"I died." I nod tears streaming down my face,

"I'm never leaving you alone again I love you Allison I'm sorry I caused you to die." I hug her again and this time she hugs back,

"It's not your fault and I love you to." She pulls away suddenly going wide eyed,

"Stiles?" I turn to look at him, He's gone pale and is crying,

"Ally." Stiles runs to her picking her up and swinging her around,

"Oh Stiles look at you! You look so much better than last time I saw you." I gasp picking the potion back up,

"Stiles, drink this I almost forgot and just a drop." He takes it and pours a drop into his mouth,

"Oh my god, I feel so much better now thanks Lyds." ,

"Um, how's Scott?" Stiles smiles sadly,

"He's fine now." Allison looks confused,

"Now? What do you mean now?" I sigh,

"After you died he kinda shut down on us, He was just starting to get better when Stiles got in an accident and Scott was being forced to change him...but he never got to and Stiles died to...Scott left after that. I brought Stiles back temeraraly so I had to make a different potion so it would last forever. Stiles called Scott and he came home and here we are." Stiles nods,

"Yea, that sums it up except you forgot to mention that I now have a big bad werewolf as a boyfriend." I face palm sighing while Allison laughs. Stiles smile erases from his face, "Do you hear that?" We listen to the night when I hear it in the distance,

"Stiles! Lydia!" My eyes widen,

"Shit, Scott...Well I guess nows better that never." Just then Scott appears looking at Stiles,

"Hey guys what are you doin-" Scott freezes upon seeing Allison,

"A-Allison..." Scott looks at me and I smile. He looks back to Allison shocked, Scott smiles slightly,

"Because I love you." Allison runs at him crying,

"I love you, Scott!" He holds her tighter,

"I love you to." Scott lets her go smiling. All of a sudden her drops to the ground,

"Marry me Allison please." Allison nods unable to speak.

(Few hours later) Stiles)

"Oh! Allison!" Allison looks away from Scott smiling,

"Oh what Stiles." I jump up sitting next to her,

"We forgot to tell you...There's some new Hales now four to be exact one boy, three girls. Malia had them two days ago." Allison coos,

"AWWW, that's so cute!...Wait who's the father though?" I blush backing up a little,

"Me, but I wont be acting as their father Isaac is...I'm gonna be known as their Uncle." She nods understanding,

"Well! Give me pictures and names!" I smile taking out my phone,

"This is Dylan Thomas." next pic,

"This is Luna Mist." Next pic,

"This is Emily Jane Night." I flip to the last picture and smile,

"And this sweetheart here, who might I just add has got my wrapped around her little finger, her name is Allison Rose." I put my phone away only to have Allison tackle me in a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own or take credit for TW just this story and Malia's and Melissa's babies!**

 _ **Warning! If you are sensative to suicidal thoughts or actions Please skip ahead to the next chapter. BTW Rated M mostly because Of thoughts of suicide and Gayness( not judging, as u can tell I love all!) and some sexual contents.**_

 **Chapter 4**

...

(Stiles POV) (3 year later)

I groan as I'm hit with a small body, "UNCLE STILES!" laughing I look down to see Allison sitting on my lap smiling her toothy grin, "Hey, Alli how's my favorite little girl." She takes a deep breath and starts rammbling, "Gweat! I wost anover toof and mommy said she woub let me stay da night at yu house if you let me!" I pretend to think for a minute, "Hmmm, I'm not sure...aw I guess you can." Allison smiles. Her eyes flash yellow, "Uncle Stiles? I know." I frown at her, "You know what?" Allison leans next to my ear, "I know yu wuv Aunt Wydia." I laugh, "Of course I do, she's my friend." Allison shakes her head and whispers, "No, I know yu wuv her wike yu wuv Uncle Dewek.", "How do you know?" Allison point to her nose, "Whewe is Uncle Dewek?" I frown hugging her, "I dont know.", "When's he comming back?" I let her go, "I dont know if he is...Go up to your room ok?" She nods jumping off my lap. I put my head in my hands rubbing my eyes as a tear runs down my cheek. Derek's been gone for almost 2 years now, He left the same night Allison came back to life. We fell asleep in my bed and when I woke up I found a note:

Stiles,

I'm leaving. Don't try finding me, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I realized it's not right for me to be with a guy especially one thats underage. So I'm going to leave and find a woman to start a new life with. I want you to do the same, Forget about me.

Derek

I cried for a whole month after reading that. I get up walking to my Jeep and starting the engin. I look up seeing Alli looking out the window crying, I look away, "STILES!" Lydia runs out of the house tears streaking down her face. I turn off the engin jumping out, "Lydia, whats wrong?!" She runs into me wrapping her arms around my neck, "Dont leave please!" I sigh, "Lyds, He told me to find somebody to raise a family with. I have to go look now." I pull away slightly only enough to be able to look her in the eye, I wipe a tear from her cheek, "Can't you stay here to find somebody? Maybe you already found her." Lydia raises up on tip toes and kisses me. After a few seconds she pulls away, "I love you, Stiles" I hug her tighter lieing my face in her hair, "I love you to."

...

(Stiles POV)(1 week later)

She moaned louder as I reached between her legs and placed one finger on her clit, rubbing it over her panties, the simple pressure of my finger gave her shock waves that ran all the way up to the tip of her fingers. She clutched on the fabric of my shirt, throwing her head back.

That wasn't enough anymore, and still kissing, we started to take each other's clothes off, our fingers clumsy with wanting. I impatiently ripped her white button up shirt apart, the little buttons flying as I pulled it open. My eyes flickered at the sight of her crisp white bra covering her large firm breasts. I then took my hand and slid it from her belly button up to the crease between her breasts. I unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts to me full view. She saw how my eyes were staring at her adoringly and the lust she felt at that moment consumed her to the point of despair. She held onto the front of my t-shirt and swung me around, pushing my back to the wall. I smirked and as she was pulling my shirt off aggressively and said silkily, "Miss Martin, I didn't think you had it in you."

She smiled wickedly. "So, don't assume things before you are proved otherwise."

I grinned back at her and cupped her face with both hands kissing her passionately, she momentarily let go of my shoulders to clutch my hair while returning the kiss eagerly.

Our breathing was getting increasingly labored. The feel of our bare skin touching, gave her goose bumps and as she snaked her hand over my smooth pale skin, she started spreading little kisses all over my chest.

I grabbed her ass firmly, pulling her up so her legs wrapped around my waist. I carried her, still kissing her face and neck madly and placed her seated on my desk, than slid my hands up her panties and pulled them out, while she kept fumbling her hands trying to open my jeans. I held her hand firmly and looked at her intensely. "Not yet."

Having said that, I ducked my head between her legs and heard her gasp as my tongue touched her clit. I started moving soft and slow, my tongue making little circles around her swollen nub and as her moans started to increase and she was chanting my name breathlessly, I started to go faster and firmer. She was grasping at my hair, forcing my head further within her legs, crossing them around my neck. When she was about to come, I removed my head out smiling at her moans of complaint. Holding her again by the buttocks, I tried to carry her across the room, over to my bed, stumbling and dropping several things on the way while she giggled in amusement.

I placed her gently on the bed knocking books to the floor. I started to open my jeans, as she was pushing them down with her feet. I finally managed to let them fall to my feet, along with my boxers, I only paused long enough to get them off. She reached for my erection with a look of perfect content in her face, I decided I wouldn't have time for anything else. The touch of her hand firmly squeezing around its length, made me moan deeply and I pushed her back on the bed not being able to hold on any longer. I spread her legs to the sides and plunged inside her, thrusting slowly, feeling her warm walls around me. My hands were massaging her breasts and as I continued my ministrations, I bent over to suck on her nipples driving her almost to insanity. I started to go faster and faster as her pleads increased and pretty soon I was feeling her contract her walls tightly at every thrust. "STILES!" She cried out my name as she climaxed and I quickly joined her, releasing inside of her with a husky groan. She wrapped her arms around me as I lay on top of her catching my breath. We turned our heads to face each other, breathing heavily and wearing lazy smiles. We kissed once more, but this time softly and gentler. "Stiles, I didnt know you could be like that." I laugh, "Yea, me either." I move off of her going to lie next to her, Wrapping my arms around her, "Sleep time." Lydia laughs while snuggling into my side, "Agreed." She mumbles as we fall alseep unaware of the glowing red eyes staring at us from the window belonging to none other than Derek himself, "I love you, Stiles." He hops off the roof running into the woods.

...

(Stiles)( 3 months later)

"STILES!" I run up the stairs to the bathroom barging in, "LYDIA WHATS WRONG!" Lydia's crying sitting on the tiolet. I kneel in front of her grabbing her face, "Lyds, whats wrong are you ok?" She lifts something in front of my face, I see 2 little pink lines, "Lydia?" I look at her face to see her smiling, "We're having a baby, Stiles." I can feel a huge smile form on my face, as I lift her up spinning her around, "Lydia! Thats amazing!" Lydia laughs hugging around my neck. I set her down and smile at her looking deep into her eyes. I know I love her with all my heart except a sliver of it which will never again be filled, because It was torn away when Derek left. 


End file.
